New trust
by moonswirl
Summary: This is the prologue of my third series... It's basically the end of 'Destiny' from the scene where Kyle unties Pierce to right before they receive the message... *prologue of No Destiny Series*
1. Fools & Hopefuls

New trust  
  
Prologue of my No Destiny Series  
  
Fools. That's what they are, all of them. They think they know what they're doing, but they don't. They have no idea how much more danger awaits them if they kill me. I know there's no guarantee of what might happen after today. I don't care, really. I know who they are, what they are. I have my proof and that's good enough for me. I may not see the light of a new day, I might die soon. But I'll go out with a bang, count on it.  
  
They tied me up. Not very comfortable. The Evans boy thinks he can turn the tables on me. He's the biggest fool of their little group. I think his ego is hurt because I found him out. I had him in my grasp and I scared him. If it hadn't been for his little friends, I'd still have him.  
  
Then there's the Sheriff. If he wasn't the biggest fool, he was a close second. He played right into my game. I got to him. It wasn't easy at first. He was hesitant, but eventually he broke, he led me right to them. And he didn't realize it. But even after he found out who I really was, he still couldn't do anything. I had him right where I wanted.  
  
Yet here I am, tied to a chair, in the middle of a 'UFO Center' in Roswell, New Mexico. He played me and I didn't even notice. I should have known it was a trap. He's helping them now, he's on their side. He doesn't even know what he's gotten himself into.  
  
Right now they're probably talking about... what they're gonna do with me. What brilliant plan will Sheriff Man and his teenage alien friends put together? What will they do to the bad, bad FBI agent. Oh, the tension. This is ridiculous. I'm getting out of here. Damned ropes are tight. But I can get out. They can't hold me here like their little puppy on a leash. Well puppy's leaving.  
  
I almost have my hands free. Wait... Someone's there. I can't see very well... the light is too bright. He gets closer. And now I recognize him. The Sheriff's boy. Perfect.  
  
"Hey, Kyle. Kyle," I whisper. He saw me. Maybe I'll be walking out of here after all. As he unties me, I tell him that Max Evans and his friends have his father. This is too easy. Not like I care. He asks where, but I don't answer. If I play my cards well, I'll be out in no time. All he wants is get his father and leave... We'll see...  
  
I'm free. I'm about to get up and... wait, what the... he brought a gun. Is he stupid or something? Then again... I can use it to my advantage. I tell him to hand it over to me. He does. Incredible. I tell him to go hide and he runs off behind a display. Kids today... they do everything you tell them to without thinking it through... Then again, he still thinks I'm 'Deputy Fisher', so I guess he didn't realize he'd made a mistake.  
  
I sit back and pretend like I'm still tied up and hide the gun at the same time. Now all I have to do is wait for them to come out. And I'll get my revenge. I'll complete my assignment... maybe get a promotion... a new car? Big house? I can decide later. I smile like there's nothing going on. It's all inside. Inside, I have rage and impatience.  
  
What's taking them so long? What are Teenage Alien Guy and his band of followers plotting? What will they do to the Bad FBI Alien Hunter? Torture him? Tickle him? Play chess? Stay tuned and find out... I gotta start reading different books... I sound like some... oh! Here they come... Teenage Alien Guy, Spiky Sidekick and Super Sheriff... ooh... scared... Well... showtime... the Bad FBI Alien Hunter eyes his prey...  
  
*  
  
What am I doing? I shouldn't be here. But I have to. My dad may be in danger, what other choice do I have? I lost mom already... not gonna loser him too. All I know for now is that everything changed... everyone is acting just... weird.  
  
It all began about eight months ago. The incident at the Crashdown. Liz wasn't the same after. She didn't talk to me the way she used to. She started hanging around Max Evans a lot. That pissed me off big time. And Maria... she became sort of...fidgety... she always seemed kinda nervous when Max, his sister Isabel, and Michael Guerin were around... I saw she calmed down a bit after, and yet there are still times when she loses it, I see it. Alex... I thought he was he was in on the whole thing... whatever it is... but now that I think about it, I think he only knew a few months after.  
  
The six of them were always together, kind of whispering most of the time. And the new girl... I just felt like... wow... whenever I saw her. And then... she was pulled into Evans' little group. That was just...  
  
But dad... he's been getting stranger and stranger since it happened. All of a sudden, he was always talking about Max Evans... always interested in info about him. He had this big secret and wouldn't tell me... that hurt... Why didn't he tell me? Did he not trust me?  
  
The last few days just built up to this moment. I just entered the UFO Center. All I know is that last night, he didn't come home from work and he hasn't called. Then a little while ago, I was home and this guy showed up, saying I had to go with him. I was confused and then Max showed up. Figured he had something to do with it. He locked the agent in the closet and left.  
  
I knew he knew where my dad was. I took one of my dad's guns and followed him here. I walked down the stairs and I could see someone. A man... tied to a chair. I get closer and I recognize him. It's that new Deputy... Fisher? Yeah, it's him alright. He's seen me. He calls me over. I go and start untying him. He tells me Max has my dad. I knew it... but I can't believe it.  
  
I hurry to remove the ropes. He's seen the gun in my waistband and asks me to give it to him. I guess I should, he knows better what to do. Although I can't help but feel like there's something wrong about all this. But I brush it off. He's free and tells me to hide. I go and slide behind one of the displays.  
  
I wait and wait, it seems like forever, just me and my thoughts. What happens next? When I get my dad back? Are we going to leave Roswell? I've lived here my whole life... I don't know if I could. I hear something... a door. I look carefully. Dad! It takes all my will power not to run to him. I can't, or I might screw this up.  
  
He's not alone. Max and Michael are with him. I want to scream, I want to punch them so hard they'll be knocked off their feet. But I remain silent and I stay in place. I'll stay right here. I won't move and I won't make a noise. I have a nagging feeling in the back of my mind that something is about to go horribly wrong. But I put it aside. I let it sit there and ignore it.  
  
Because I have to.  
  
For the plan, for the hope that everything will be alright and we'll get a normal life.  
  
For Dad.   



	2. Just a few seconds

How did it get to this? Just a few months ago, our lives were relatively normal, especially considering who we are... what we are. Max, Isabel and myself had always known that the second someone found out that we were aliens, everything would change. Why did we have to be right?  
  
From the moment I saw Max and Liz in the same room, I knew somehow that if ever came a time that someone found out our secret, she'd have something to do with it. That day when Max and I walked into the Crashdown, I knew it would be the day. That scared me most of all. How did I know? Why didn't I try to stop it?  
  
For one second, I knew. I WANTED to be found out. Not by the whole world but... some people. I was lucky enough that Liz, Alex and Maria were these people. I never would have thought... I'd always tried to stay away from humans, not let them get close to me. Maria... she managed to come into a place I'd barricaded most of all. She came into my heart. I was doing this for her.  
  
We came into the main room of the UFO Center, Max, Sheriff Valenti and me. We hadn't planned on telling him, but he'd helped save Max, he saw me use my powers. We didn't have much of a choice. All I hope is that we can trust him. Can't think about that now. I look over and I see him... the biggest threat to our safety we've come across in all this time... Agent Pierce of the FBI Special Unit.  
  
He's tied up, yet I feel like something's not right. I look again and... he's up! How did he get free? Doesn't matter... he's got a gun... he fires a round but misses. The Sheriff raises his gun and fires back. It's all happening so fast. Pierce moves towards the side displays and the Sheriff fires again. He runs out of bullets and goes to reload, just as Pierce returns, ready to fire. He won't have time! There's no other way! I have to do something!  
  
"NO!"  
  
It was over before I knew it. I stepped forward, extended my arm and I could feel the power flow through me. There was a bright... blinding flash of light. When the light died down, I saw him lying on the ground. The Sheriff went to check on him. We were joined by Isabel, Tess, Liz, Maria and Alex, just as the Sheriff announced, "He's dead." Oh God...  
  
He says the gun is one of his. He gets up and looks around. "No. Oh no," I hear him say as he runs to a fallen display pulling pieces away frantically. No... Kyle... How did... What is he doing here? Must have happened when... oh God... the Sheriff shot Kyle... He's holding him, crying, I look around at the group. Everyone is in shock. The girls are wide-eyed and in tears... What was he doing here? WHY? I wished our lives weren't this way... I wished we were human... that we didn't have to worry about running.. that no one got hurt because of us.  
  
All that had happened this year is coming to me now... the shooting... Topolsky and the FBI at school... Max's accident... meeting River Dog... Nasedo's arrival... Tess... Agent Pierce... Max captured... I killed Pierce... and now Kyle might die. What next? What happens when a new enemy comes... what about... Liz, Alex... the Sheriff and Kyle... Maria... If anything happens to her, I'll never forgive myself...  
  
Valenti is begging Max to heal Kyle... Do it... can't let anymore die... Don't want to... don't want to lose anyone... even if they don't care that much... Can't let anymore people lose their lives because of us... because of me... How did it come to this?  
  
*  
  
Am I doing the right thing? I can't help wondering that. I know that Pierce is the bad one in all this, but... I just don't know what to think about the others. For months I knew there was something about Max Evans that wasn't quite right... and now I know. He's an alien. And Michael, Isabel... This is unbelievable. They've been right in front of me for years and I didn't realize.  
  
My father was right... and now I feel ashamed. All this time, I told him he was crazy, that there were no aliens. But there are, and he was right all along.  
  
So what do I do? Take dad and Kyle and leave Roswell? They won't leave us alone... living on the run... no... I can't do that to them... I want to help them... the aliens... I just feel that they're not the enemy... I just need a sign... A sign that I can trust them, that they deserve being helped. Then again... if it took them so long to come forward and the situation that made them do it... Liz and the others... they must have known for a while, and they seem alright.  
  
It's time. Max, Michael and I walk out into the main room of the museum. I turn to look at Pierce, who we left tied to a chair. No... he's moving... He reaches back... a gun... I take my own weapon and start firing. He moves to the side and I keep shooting. Damn... out of bullets, gotta reload. Quick... I'm almost done and I sense movement in front. He's back... I'm not ready... Michael steps up and throws out his hand... A bright light fills the room and I turn away.  
  
When it stops, I look up. He's down. I walk to him carefully. I feel for a pulse... nothing. He's dead. I turn back and tell the kids. Wait... his gun... that's one of mine... Please no... I look around, and I see him instantly... Kyle... my boy... dear God no... I run to him and remove the things on top of him. He's shot... I shot my son... no...  
  
"Look dad! I'm a sheriff like you!" he'd told me... he was five, wearing my hat and badge... "Here dad, take Mr. Squishells," he'd said, handing me his favorite stuffed animal, the night his mom left... didn't even cry, or at least not in front of me... he hit his first home run when he was nine... in Little League... he was so proud... so was I... Basketball... his car... watching games on television... Christmas meals at the Crashdown... the camping trip in Fraser woods... so many memories... Don't let it be the end... no...  
  
Max... I ask him to heal him... save him... A sign... Why this? No... I feel him trembling in my arms... he's so scared... hold on son... just hold on, don't leave me... So much more for you to see... so much more for you to do... no... If he dies... I'll never forgive myself... I'd have killed my son... no... he'll live... please let him live.  
  
I ask Max again. Please... He nods slowly. Yes... thank you... you'll live, son... you'll have a good life, a great life, a great life, I promise... Just don't leave me. This is my sign. Max will heal my son... he's not the enemy, none of them are... Just like before... we'll get through this, just wait and see... This isn't the end... it's hardly the beginning... You'll see...  
  
Just hold on, son... Don't let go...  



	3. No regrets

I never thought it would be like this. I knew when I healed Liz there would be consequences. But this... I really can't explain it to them, they don't know what it was like to stand there with a way to save her life, to keep her from dying... Our secret was on the line but I knew she was trustworthy. I saw her, who she was, who she is... and I fell in love with her. In an instant.  
  
That day in the Crashdown, subconsciously, I'd made a pact with myself... to protect her, watch over her, never put her in harm's way... But I had... just by letting her close to me. But she wanted it, she didn't let me push her away. That was one of the things I loved most about her. We'd been through so much together.  
  
And then Tess came along. I'm just not sure how I feel about her, about the whole situation... I don't love her... but I don't hate her either... She's like us, like Michael... and Isabel... like me. All her life she must have been kind of lonely. I understand why she's trying to get what Nasedo told her about us... but I can't give her that. Maybe after all this is over... we can help her settle in... and she might loosen up... find someone for herself... not me.  
  
The last few days have been some of the worst in my life. Being in that room... being tortured by Pierce... it was like a nightmare come to life... And now there was another one... When we returned to Pierce in the main room of the UFO museum, he'd managed to free himself from his bindings. There were shots fired, and then... Michael killed Pierce... he must be feeling horrible now...  
  
But there's a new problem now... Kyle... he came in here and was just in the wrong place at the wrong time... Because now he's in his father's arms, shot, almost dead. Valenti asked me to heal him. What do I do? I heal him and... no... I have to do this...  
  
I step up to him, crouch down... Within seconds, we are connected. I can see images... A stuffed animal... a woman, must be his mom... Liz... I break the connection and I see that Kyle is okay. The Sheriff asks for privacy, so we leave them.  
  
All this... it made me think about Maria and Alex. Neither are safe around us. So what happens if something like this happens again? If one of them is injured this way and... what if I can't save them? If one day they're the ones to get shot? What if I get there too late?  
  
I remember... when Maria first found out our secret... she was scared of us. But eventually, she saw through her fear... and she became someone we could count on... and Alex... At first, he was suspicious and I wasn't sure what would happen...  
  
Then I had an accident... I was the one who needed help... Alex gave his blood. After that, he was angry I guess... couldn't blame him. Finally, Liz told him... he didn't believe her at first and then... Michael got sick... He was convinced after that...  
  
So what now? We tell Valenti and Kyle everything? Will they help us... protect us... like Liz, Maria and Alex? Will we be this 'big happy group'? Or will we end up, Michael, Isabel, Tess and I... back in the white room? No... can't let that happen to them, to any of them... We can trust them... we need to trust them. I told Valenti... I hope he'll remember...  
  
If he doesn't... what do we do? Leave? That wouldn't be fair to mom and dad... or to Liz, Maria and Alex... we'd be leaving them to maybe get hurt... get captured... get tortured... get killed... no...  
  
I look around the room. Michael is standing in a corner... I'd hate to feel what he must be feeling right about now... he killed a human being... that's something we've never done... I walk over to him. What am I supposed to say to him?  
  
"You were just trying to stop him. I know you didn't mean to kill him," I say.  
  
"But that's just it. I wanted to kill him. I mean, that's all that I could think about. I wanted him dead. Knowing that, I just did it. It just happened. What kind of person does that make me?" he says, not turning to look at me. I hate that he's feeling this way.  
  
"We would have been dead if you didn't help us," I remind him.  
  
"No! The bottom line Maxwell, I kill people. I kill people, you heal them," he continues. Maria walks up to us. "You're good, and I'm bad," he finishes.  
  
"It's not true, Michael," I insist. He's always been like this... he's gotta get through this himself, he won't hear me out until then. Maria tries to talk to him. The two of them... Both would call me crazy, and Michael would probably pummel me, but I always knew they'd end up together. Even if she keeps pushing her away... he's just confused about his feelings... but she'll get through to him eventually. She won't give up on him, one of the things I respect most about her. If only Michael could see that. Just look back and think of everything she did for him and what she's ready to do.  
  
We're going to find Nasedo now. Michael, Isabel, Tess and I. I tell Liz she doesn't have to come. I just don't want her to get hurt...  
  
"Max you're not making me do anything. We choose our own destinies, remember?" She's right.  



	4. Freedom lost

Destiny... I hate the word. Sure, on the outside I'm constantly trying to fulfill it... But on the inside... I just want to run in the opposite direction, lead my life the way I want to, with a guy I'LL choose, not anyone else. I mean... I am not the queen, not anymore... that was another life, another person. I'm not her, and I don't want to be her. I'm me... so why can't he see that? Why can't Nasedo realize that?  
  
I wish I could just go up to him and say "No!". Oh, he'd be shocked for a few seconds, and then he'd tell me the same thing he's been telling me for the past ten years... it's my... destiny... I swear if he tells me about it one more time... I don't know what I'll do... punch him, run away... I could fry him too... there's an idea... just... poof! No more!  
  
But who am I kidding? I couldn't do it. He knows more than any of us... we need him. If he would see that none of us want it... and accept it... It would be so great... Besides, Max is with Liz... he'll never leave her for me, and I don't want him to. How can I show them? How can I make them understand that destiny is not what I want... at least not that one...  
  
Actually... I may have someone in mind... I never realized until he nearly died today... When he was right there in his father's arms... my heart was beating so fast and it felt like I'd been torn apart. I'd never felt like that before.  
  
Right now it's all I can think about... we're off to find Nasedo's body... he's dead... Somehow I don't know what to feel... happiness... anger... sadness...  
  
We've found the truck. There are two agents keeping guard. Liz is staying in the Jeep, ready to follow us with it. I have to go and drive the truck. I stay a little way back, as Max, Michael and Isabel go take care of the agents. Michael is pretending to be an agent. While they turn away, I slip into the front seat. I can hear them. I look in the mirror. Isabel knocks out one of the two.  
  
"Hey what's going on?" I hear the second ask. There's another thud so I assume the other agent is down. I sit up, preparing to go. They're climbing on.  
  
"Go!" Max yells. I look and there's no keys... of course... I put my hand over the key-less ignition. Within seconds, we're ready to go.  
  
"It's him, it's Nasedo. Let's go," Isabel calls out. Let's go then... Never driven a truck like this before... Harder than I thought, but I can make it... I turn unto the road and I can see Liz following us behind.  
  
It's not fair... I never meant to hurt her, it was never my intention... I'll make it better between us... I have to... I can't even start to imagine how things must have been for her since I came around. I'll make it up to her somehow... I have no idea WHAT I'll do, or when and how long it'll take, but I will.  
  
Wow... we're here... the pod chamber. I hop out on the ground. That was fun... I laugh at myself...  
  
Max and Michael take Nasedo out. I walk in front, while the guys walk right behind, Liz and Isabel in the back. We reach the door, I wave my hand over the wall and a handprint appears. I place my hand over it and the wall splits. We go in and the guys lay Nasedo down while Isabel retrieves the healing stones.  
  
We kneel down, while Liz stands to the side. Each of us is holding a stone. As we concentrate, I think back to the last ten years with Nasedo... I remember... when I first came out of the pod... it took me a while, but it came back to me eventually.  
  
I was floating in there and I opened my eyes... I started pushing at the membrane, the shell... My hand finally broke through. I wiggled my second hand in there and pulled it apart. Finally, it was big enough. I passed through, first my head, then I bent forward, putting my hands on the ground, and my feet followed. I sat there, on all fours, for a few seconds to breathe.  
  
I was free. Then I got to my feet. I blinked a few times, to get used to the light from a hole ahead. I walked to it and looked outside. The air was refreshing. I turned back and looked at the place I'd come from. That's when I saw there were three more... all empty. I walked back and looked into the one next to mine.  
  
"Oh no..." I heard from behind. I jumped back startled and whirled around to come face to face with a tall man. We locked eyes, and I knew he was my... protector... how I knew that was a mystery to me. I took two steps toward him, then looked back to the four empty pods... and again I knew something... They were gone... the strangers born like me... I knew somehow I wouldn't see them again for a very long time. I looked back to the man, and he looked... frightened... angered... saddened... all at once.  
  
I snapped back to the present abruptly to see Nasedo was alive again. I realized then that no matter how much I hate that he wants me to follow 'destiny'... I missed him...  
  
*  
  
Nasedo sat up and turned to a smiling Tess. "I knew you wouldn't leave us," she said.  
  
"You're not ready to be left alone," he corrected her.  
  
"You're right, we need you," said Michael as Nasedo turned to him, "Show us how the orbs work."  
  
Nasedo spotted Liz in the corner. "She doesn't belong here," he stated as he pointed to her.  
  
"She's with me," said Max, looking him in the eye, "We want to know. You're the only one who can show us."  
  
"It's not my job to show you. My only job is to keep you alive."  
  
"Your job?" asked Max.  
  
"Well if your only job is to keep us alive, then tell us. They're communicators. They communicate with who?" asked Michael.  
  
"You're not ready to know yet," said Nasedo.  
  
"They communicate with our home planet, don't they?" asked Michael, "Why don't you want us to contact them?" He was getting annoyed... although that wasn't exactly new to them...  
  
"Because you don't know who else you may contact in the process," explained Nasedo, hoping they would understand him.  
  
"Who else is there?" asked Isabel.  
  
"Set off those orbs, and you have no idea who you may be leading straight to us," he continued loudly.  
  
"You don't know do you? You don't know how to use the orbs. If you knew, you would've already used them. You're here to protect us, but not to lead us, you said it yourself. But if you're not the leader, who is?" asked Max. Everyone looked at him.  
  
Nasedo hesitated, then said, "If you really want to know what the orbs do, you can find out for yourselves, I can't stop you. But do it at your own risk," he instructed.  
  
"If you're really here to protect us, there's something you need to do. The only way we can ever go back is if nobody's hunting us anymore," said Max.  
  
Michael started to catch on. "Pierce is already dead," he said.  
  
"He'll only be replaced, unless we replace him," said Max. Nasedo looked up, then nodded. He put his hand up and the room was filled with a bright light. When they looked back, Nasedo stood there... the perfect reflection of Agent Pierce. "The other agents are at an abandoned gas station in Hondo," said Max.  
  
"Now that I'm the head of their Special Unit, we have all their resources. You'll be safe now," said 'Pierce'. With that he left.  
  
Max picked up one of the orbs, and stood next to Tess. In the same time, Michael and Isabel got the other one. Once more, Liz remained on the side. "I want to know," declared Max, "Maybe if we just focus like Nasedo always said."  
  
The four aliens stood as two pairs, Max and Tess, Michael and Isabel, each pair holding an orb. They wouldn't admit it to anyone, but they were scared... what would they learn? Would their whole lives change in a matter of instant? Would they have to leave the ones they loved to 'couple-up' amongst themselves? None of them wanted it, and the last few previous weeks stood as proof.  
  
They just wanted to go back to what they already had... Max with Liz, Michael and Maria, Alex and Isabel... and Tess needed to talk to Kyle when she got back. But that still depended on what was about to happen. They were just tired... they needed to simply sit down and take a deep breath... then maybe everything would get clear for them... They wanted to know who they were, why they were on Earth...  
  
But right at that moment... they weren't so sure anymore...  
  
End of prologue  



End file.
